Life of Lies
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione and Christi Granger can't take much more and flee from their home. What happens when the two men they secretly fancied learns of what happened to them? What happens when Hermione and Christi both find out that their whole lives have been a lie? Will love get the twins through everything? Co-written with DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92. AU! HG/LM, DM/OC, SS/NM
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all here is a new story for you! This story is co-written with DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92! We hope that you all will enjoy it! This story is AU and Post Voldemort… This will be a Hermione/Lucius, OC/Draco, and Severus/Narcissa…

Disclaimer: We don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione and Christi Granger were glad that they would be returning to Hogwarts for their final year in just under three weeks. The school had been closed for nine months after the Final Battle but it was finally reopening. Both girls were not sure just how much more they could take. Both girls looked down at the four babies in front of them and sighed. Both of their bodies were racked with pain.

Hermione sighed again and looked at Christi. "We can't stay here any longer. If we do they could end up killing us or the babies. We need to leave while they are gone."

Christi nodded and said "I'll get all of our things and then shrink our trunks if you will get all of the baby things."

Hermione nodded and sighed once more. "It's a good thing we can do wandless magic since they broke our wands. Hurry up and get all of our clothes, books, school things, and anything else you think we should take with us and put them in the trunks and then shrink them. I'll get everything we have for the babies. We only have about an hour and a half until they get back."

Christi nodded and set to work as fast as her body would let her. She knew that if she was in this much pain that Hermione was in triple the pain since she took most of the recent beating. With a wave of her hand she had hers and Hermione's clothes, books, school items, and their makeup all flying into both trunks. She also made sure that any pictures or jewelry they owned also went into their trunks. Once she was finished she shrunk the trunks and put them in her pocket as she checked the time and saw that forty minutes had past.

She looked over at her twin and smiled slightly when she saw that Hermione had just finished shrinking the four bassinets they had transfigured and was putting them in one of the diaper bags. She watched silently as Hermione shrunk both diaper bags and placed them in one of her pockets. "I have everything Mia and the trunks are in one of my pockets. Do you need any help with anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "I shrunk everything that we had for the babies and placed them in the diaper bags which are now shrunk and in one of my pockets. I think we should go to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom my know someone who can check us over. It's a good thing that we both used a time turner in our third and fourth year. This way we are of age in both the Wizarding and Muggle world. I should be able to get Kingsley to modify our birth certificates here in the Muggle world so that Janice and Mark can't force us back here. We need to go now though because they could be back any minute."

Christi nodded and with a wave of her hand she started a fire only to put it out a second later. Instead she bent down and picked up the stick that Mark has used on Hermione earlier and made it into a port key. Once that was done she picked up two of the babies and waited until Hermione picked up the other two before she held the stick out to Hermione. Once she saw Hermione grab it she activated it. She was glad that Tom had a room in the back of the Leaky Cauldron that allowed people to arrive by port key or apparation. Once she was steady on her feet she looked over at Hermione and saw how pale she was and swore. "Stay here Mia. I will be right back with help."

She didn't even wait for Hermione to respond before she ran out of the back room with her two children in her arms. As soon as she was in the main part of the Leaky Cauldron she looked around for Tom. When she spotted him at the bar she walked over and ignored the fact that he was talking to four people. "Tom I need some help. Do you know of someone who can be trusted to check someone over? Actually screw that. Do you know someone who can heal someone?"

Tom held up a hand to stop Christi's rambling. "Calm down Christi. You are talking so fast that I can barely understand you. Now what seems to be the problem?"

Christi huffed and said "I need someone who can heal. Mia is in the back room and she's in bad shape. I also need someone who can check over newborn babies. Please Tom it's an emergency. I need Mia, the babies, and I all checked over so that we can hide. I wouldn't be surprised if Mark and Janice come here looking for us. They just about succeeded in killing Mia earlier but I was able to heal her some."

At that Tom's eyes flashed with fire before he turned to look at the four people he had been talking to that was listening with wide eyes. "Narcissa and Severus I need you two to follow Christi and check out Hermione, Christi, and the babies. Lucius I need you to get Kingsley and Draco I want you to go upstairs to the door labeled storage closet. In it you will find a cabinet so open it and grab pain relieving potions. I am going to fire call Albus and then I'll be back to help. Christi girl it's time for you to tell everyone just what you and Hermione go through each time you go home. Your parents need to be dealt with once and for all."

Christi sighed but nodded. "Once everyone is here I'll talk. But right now Hermione needs help."

Tom nodded and then walked from behind the bar over to the fireplace while Christi led Narcissa and Severus to Hermione and while Lucius and Draco quickly set off to do as they were told.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As they were following Christi, Narcissa looked at Severus with wide eyes and whispered "Who do you think those two babies are that Christi is carrying?"

Severus shook his head and whispered "I don't know but I have a feeling once we find out we're not going to like the answer. Another thing is the way Tom reacted after hearing Granger's parents' names. I have a feeling there is a lot we are not going to like. I will check over both Miss Granger's while you check the two babies over."

Narcissa nodded and then gasped because they had just entered the room where Hermione was. "Sweet Merlin it's not just two babies Severus, it's four."

Severus' eyes widened and then narrowed as he swore when he saw what condition Hermione was in. "Cissa take the two babies from Miss Granger. Even though she is sitting down she looks like she is very close to blacking out."

Narcissa hurried over to Hermione and gently took the two babies out of her arms. "It will be alright Hermione. I will look after these two while Severus tends to you."

Hermione nodded and said softly "Their names are Celeste and Nicolai."

Narcissa nodded and then walked over to where Christi was now sitting on a couch. "Christi can you tell me who these babies are and when they were born?"

Christi nodded. "Celeste and Nicolai are the two you are holding and they are Hermione's kids. They were born two days ago. Lyra and Caden who I am holding are my kids and they were also born two days ago. We delivered the babies ourselves. We weren't due for another eight weeks but Mark and Janice beat us and it caused us to go into early labor."

Narcissa gasped even as her eyes flashed with anger. Sweet Merlin! Let me go tell Severus and then I'll come right back over here and check all four babies over."

Christi nodded again. "Make sure he checks Mia over thoroughly. She had a complicated delivery and I had to give her a blood replenishing potion. Luckily she still had some left."

Narcissa nodded and then walked quickly back over to Severus who was checking an unconscious Hermione over. "Severus the two babies I am holding are Hermione's and the two that Christi is holding are hers. They both gave birth two days ago but Christi says they were not due for another eight weeks. Also Christi wanted me to tell you that Hermione's delivery was complicated and that they delivered the babies themselves."

Severus swore loudly just as Tom walked into the room followed by Lucius, Kingsley, Draco, Albus, and Poppy. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Poppy. "Miss Granger here has broken ribs, broken collarbone, and several lacerations that need to be healed. She also gave birth two day ago from what the other Miss Granger said and had a complicated delivery. We need to get both Miss Granger's and all four babies to Hogwarts to check them all over. Christi Granger also gave birth two days ago and neither girl was due for eight weeks."

Tom swore. "I'm going to have Lisa take over and I'll come to Hogwarts with you all. That way I can help Christ tell everything."

Albus nodded and watched as Tom walked out of the room before he looked around. "I think that apparation is the best way to get them all to Hogwarts. I will lower the wards so that everyone can apparate directly into the infirmary. Severus if you could take Hermione and if Narcissa could take the two babies she is holding that would be a big help. Then if Lucius could take Christi and Draco with the two babies that Christi is holding then we should be able to get them to the infirmary quickly and in one piece."

Narcissa, Severus, Draco, and Lucius all nodded and Poppy said "Kingsley and I will go ahead so we can get things set up. Make sure that Christi and Hermione are held tightly."

Albus nodded just before Poppy and Kingsley apparated away. He turned to look at Tom who just walked back in. "Apparate directly to the infirmary."

Tom nodded and waited as he watched Severus apparate away with Hermione held to him, Lucius apparate away with Christi held to him, and then both Draco and Narcissa apparate away with two babies each in their arms. He gave a nod to Albus and then turned on his heel at the same time Albus did. When he reappeared in the infirmary he let out a sigh of regret at not telling anyone what he knew when he saw Severus and Lucius both gently lay their burdens on hospital beds next to one another.

He sighed when Albus asked "What can you tell us Tom?"

Tom shot a look at Christi and when he saw her nod he looked at Albus. "Ever since their fifth year two weeks into the summer Hermione and Christi would come and stay at the Leaky Cauldron. More than once I had to chase their so called parents away when they came looking for the girls. During the Christmas holidays, Easter holidays, and any other holiday that they get they normally show up at the Leaky Cauldron within two days of being sent home for the hols. Each time they have shown up they have been bloody and beaten and the one time I tried to get you they made me promise that I wouldn't. It seems that their so called parents threatened to kill them if they ever told anyone. I never knew that they were being sexually assaulted at home because if I had known I would have forgotten about the promise I made and told someone. Normally it was Rabastan that healed them when they would show up at the Leaky Cauldron but since he's sitting in Azkaban until his trial I had to get Severus to check them over."

At that Kingsley's eyes and everyone else's eyes all widened but it was Kingsley who demanded "Are you telling me that Rabastan Lestrange helped these two out?"

Tom nodded. "Rabastan may be a Death Eater but he wasn't one by choice. He has been looking out for Hermione and Christi since their first year at Hogwarts. Hermione was going to talk to you about him but I guess she never got the chance."

Kingsley shook his head. "As soon as Hermione is able to talk I'll ask her. If she tells me what you just said I will make sure that Rabastan gets out of Azkaban right away."

Tom nodded again and then looked at Poppy once he saw her step back from both Hermione and Christi. "How are they Poppy?"

Poppy sighed and shook her head. "Christi is doing well considering she just gave birth two days ago. She has bruised ribs and a broken hand but other than that she is alright although she needs to eat. Hermione however is a totally different story. She has broken ribs, a broken collarbone, and a fractured elbow. Hermione's body hasn't healed at all since she gave birth. I can see why Christi said she had a complicated delivery. The girl needs to be sutured up because she tore and that is only the beginning of it. She hemorrhaged during the delivery and it caused an infection. She is going to need to rest, drink lots of fluids, and she may quite possibly need a blood transfusion if the blood replenishing potion I gave her doesn't help her in the next couple of hours. The babies seem to be okay even though they were born early but I would prefer they stay in here for a couple of days so that I can make sure that they are in fact alright. I will give them a potion to help strengthen their lungs just to be on the safe side."

Albus, Tom, Narcissa, Kingsley, Lucius, Draco, and Severus all nodded but it was Narcissa who said "I'll help keep an eye on Christi, Hermione, and the babies. You men need to think of something that can be done to the despicable people who did this to Hermione and Christi."

* * *

A/N 2: We hope that you all liked the first chapter... Click the button and let us know what you think!

The men nodded and after one more look at the two sleeping teenagers and the four babies they all swept out of the infirmary and walked to Albus' office to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We hope that you enjoy this chapter…. Thanks for the reviews, the story alerts, the story favorites, and all that…

Disclaimer: We don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Evening had quickly descended on castle and Poppy had let Christi go since she had minor injuries. Narcissa had insisted that she stay with Christi in the guest quarters of the castle. She was currently curled up on the couch sound asleep after taking a sleeping drought and refusing a dreamless sleep potion. Narcissa was sitting by the fire with Draco talking to him but he really wasn't paying attention he was busy watching the Gryffindor he fancied sleep soundly on the couch. Dumbledore had said that once Hermione was completely healed he would resort the three teens. He and Minerva discussed it and the returning 5th years and above will be resorted since the 4th years and below were sent home before the war broke out. They all knew that those students will be returning different people and may be resorted into new houses. But they will only be resorted if they wish.

"Draco Lucius!" broke through Draco thoughts. He looked over at his mother sheepish.

"Yes Mother?"

"You fancy her and the twins." She said with a smirk.

Draco went pink in the cheeks and nodded. He had fancied her since fourth year at the Yule Ball when she went with one of the Bulgarians. When he had seen her in her baby blue dress that hugged her in all the right places. He knew that his parents would have never approved because she was muggleborn and a Gryffindor. So he had kept his mouth shut about fancying her. Narcissa smiled. She knew it just by the way he was watching her and cuddling her twins earlier he fancied her. But she also knew at the moment and for a while she wouldn't trust any male near her. Narcissa knew it was going to take both the Granger twins a while to overcome everything that had been happening to them especially the most recent even with their own father attacking them to get over it. Narcissa was about to say something when Christi let out a scream in her sleep and she started whimpering and crying.

Draco rushed over to her gently pulled her into his arms as she started thrashing around.

"NO! PLEASE! NO!" she screamed in tears in her sleep.

Draco jumped back and Narcissa went over and ran a hand over her hair.

"Shh sweetheart, you're safe. He's not going to hurt you." Sooths Narcissa and then muttered a light spell that put her back to sleep.

Christi went back into a peaceful sleep and Narcissa stood and went back to sit back in her seat.

"What was that about?" questioned Draco.

"Night terror. She should be fine. Now I have to get back to infirmary. If she has another fire call me in the infirmary."

Draco nodded and watched as his mother walk out of the room. He sat back and worked on the summer work that he had gotten as soon as they got close to finishing the rebuilding of Hogwarts. He looked over at her occasionally seeing her sleeping soundly. He had a feeling she was going to be either a Slytherin or Ravenclaw when she got resorted. She was cunning when she had to be but she was a little know it all as well. He knew it was going to take a long time for Christi to even let her touch her let alone be within arms length of her.

**§Infirmary§**

Severus paced the length of the infirmary. There was something about the Granger twins looking as vulnerable as they were they looked so familiar to him. He couldn't place his finger on it. For a moment Christi looked like…Carina! That was it! That was it! They were his nieces! The bloody glamour on the girls to protect them. He sighed at the thought of his baby sister. He had been part of the raid that got her killed. He had never forgiven himself for not protecting her. He stood there watching as she fought to protect her daughters and lost her life because of it. He started to pace around the infirmary again. He had gone back the house afterwards and cradled her in his arms when he got there as she struggled to stay alive. She had made him promise to take the girls and bring them into the muggle world and bring them to an orphanage as their father had left as soon as their mother told him she was pregnant. He had up and left her.

The twins had only been a fifteen months old when their mother died in his arms that faithful night. But he had respected her wishes and did as she had asked him to do and took the girls to the muggle world and put them in the orphanage. It had broken his heart but he knew it was for the best, with who the girls were everyone would be after them and want to be with them for all the wrong reasons. He was glad they thought who they were because now they know who they're true friends are. He looked up as Lucius was sitting beside Hermione stroking her hair lightly as she slept. She had woken up a little while ago from a nightmare. He had calmed her down and gotten her back to sleep quickly.

"How are you and Cissy doing?" questioned Lucius pulling Severus from his thoughts.

"We're doing fine. How are you doing since everything?" pondered Severus.

"As alright as I can be. It was a shock that it happened. I mean I was expecting it but not just like that."

Severus nodded and looked over at his niece and friend and sighs. He was worried about his niece but knew that once Zabini, Theo, Parkinson, Potter, Lovegood, Longbottom and a lot of the Slytherin students return both his nieces were going to be well protected around the school. He knew he had to tell Dumbledore who the twins were in order for them to have adequate protection. Carina had made him the girls godfather despite protest on his end but she said she believed in him that he would do what was right for the girls whether it was fulfilling her wishes or going against her wishes and keeping the girls and raise them as his own. Severus sighed as he paced. He was starting to regret giving them up. At least with him they would've been safe and never harmed but then they would have grown up around Death Eaters and possibly been roped into getting the mark. So it was a loss/loss situation. Both had bad outcomes in the end of it all. He hoped that Rabastan got out because he seemed to be the only male besides Tom that the twins trusted me be near them. He would talk to Rabastan about him taking the girls in until they trusted him completely.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* We hope you liked the chapter... Click the button and let us know what you think!


End file.
